


No Way That’s YOUR LV

by Novathenovsss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, I cried writing this, Kind Reader, LV, Level Of Violence Expressed, Mystery, Self-Harm, but it dose have a happy ending, green soul - Freeform, sans has a HUGE crush on reader, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: You were one of the kindest people he’s ever met in his entire life, like Papyrus amount of nice. You were the kind of person to give a homeless person money, instead of killing a spider you captured it and let it outside, even though you were terrified of spiders, the kind of person to pick up stray dogs off the street (yes, you had four rescues) you are just one of the nicest people he’s ever met.And that’s why he was absolutely shocked when he checked you.





	No Way That’s YOUR LV

**Author's Note:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM MENTIONED AND TALKED ABOUT) 
> 
> I really liked this one, I personally have issues with cutting and i made this to help. I hope it can help you too. Love you all, enjoy!

When he first met you, it was in a coffee shop. When he first saw how kind and bubbly you were, at first he thought it was just a customer service mask. 

After a while you two started hanging out, phone numbers were exchanged and parties were attended, you sometimes just hung out with the two of you and sometimes you hang out with his brother and his friends but most the time you to hang out just you and him and you love puns and jokes so that made you quite more fun to be around.

You were two peas in a pod. 

Almost always texting each other, always having the same train of thought. You were actually starting to really grow on him.

But back to you though.

You were one of the kindest people he’s ever met in his entire life, like Papyrus amount of nice. You were the kind of person to give a homeless person money, instead of killing a spider you captured it and let it outside, even though you were terrified of spiders, the kind of person to pick up stray dogs off the street (yes, you had four rescues) you are just one of the nicest people he’s ever met. 

And that’s why he was absolutely shocked when he checked you.

The reason he checked you was mostly out of curiosity, he wanted to know what your soul color was even though he was 99% sure it had to be green-and he was right, your soul trait was kindness. 

But what really shocked him was that you had extremely high LV. 

L.O.V.E 

Level Of Violence Expressed. 

Your LV was in double digits, he didn’t expect you to have any LV at all, let alone such a high level of it. He had known you for many months now, he was sure you were one of the kindest people he has ever met. And yet you were able to deal such a Level Of Violence.

He kept an extra close eye socket on you after that. 

He observed you more and thought maybe it was just something you did in the past, maybe it was someone you used to be, because there’s no way he could see you, an extremely kind green soul, hurting other people as much as you must have. 

Maybe you were in a war? 

Maybe were sent off into battle?

He had asked you if you had ever been in the military and you just laughed and told him of course not.

You told him you couldn’t bear the thought of hurting anyone.

So then how did you have such high LV?

He also noticed other things off about you, like for example; sometimes you would cancel plans last minute or you would text him weird things like asking him super morbid questions and then shrugging them off apologizing or sometimes he would see you staring off into the distance, sometimes, you would just look at a wall with blank hazel eyes, you look so empty and part of him was kind of scared what were those eyes have seen. And then another part of him...

Was really worried about you. 

He met you in the early fall and now the seasons were turning to summer, the sun was shining more, more colors bursted from plants and it grew hotter and hotter every day. Of course eventually, a beach day was planned and you were invited. 

Everyone else was already at the beach, Alphys was under an umbrella reading a book, Undyne and Paps were swimming in the water, Frisk was building a sandcastle, Asgore and Toriel we’re sitting on a blanket watching Frisk and he was sitting in the sand waiting for you to arrive.

He heard crunching in the sand and turned his skull to see you walking over to him in jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a beach bag slang over your shoulder. He raised his bone brows in question but you just plopped down next to him. He asked if you were going to swim and you just said you didn’t feel up to it, he shrugged it off. Frisk later asked why you always wore long sleeves and pants, he didn’t notice until now but you did always wear long sleeves and pants, you just shrugged and said you were cold natured. 

Another time you and him were walking through the park conversing about stupid puns and pranks you would have to do on your friends later. There were some kids at an ice cream truck, all bouncing happily excited to get some ice cream. You pulled him over to the ice cream truck and bought some and then you noticed one of the children didn’t have any money for ice cream, they were the only child left out, without an ice cream cone lifted to their lips, looking down at the child sadly you paid for their ice cream as well. The child happily bounced and ran away saying thank you, you just smiled as the children ran away. He asked you why you did that and you just simply replied “I understood how they felt and I didn’t want them to feel that way” he looked at you mid bite into his ice cream sandwich he decided on and raised a bone brow, you quickly shook off his questioning and ate your ice cream so he shook it off as well, thinking back on it he wishes he hadn’t.

It was now around the time of Halloween and you were all at a Halloween party. He wasn’t sure where everyone else was but he could see you sitting on a couch in your Steven universe T-shirt but of course you had a jacket on, you never wore just T-shirts. But you were just staring off in the distance with that blank look on your face that you got sometimes, your eyes looked dead and had no emotion, you were still and he could tell your breath was shallow, he wasn’t even sure if you were breathing at all, he just stared at you sadly, he couldn’t read your face at all. 

Eventually he realized he was staring at you for a long time and blushed, he had kind of developed a huge crush on you, though he would never admit it out loud, it took him a long time to figure it out on his own. But he looked back to you with his cheeks still tented a light blue and decided to check you.

And that’s when his eye lights went out. 

Your LV was higher than before. 

That must mean you must’ve done something to someone. 

Recently. 

He had to confront this now. He walked over to you and grabbed your bicep and teleported both of you to his room, he had teleported with you before so you didn’t throw up like you did the first time, but you were surprised and immediately questioned him.

“S-sans? What are you doing? Why are we in your room?“ You squeaked out looking around the room pulling your arm away from his bony grasp. He let go of your arm and stepped back, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets, tilting his skull downcast, his eye lights still out. 

“how?” 

“How? How what?“ you questioned taking a step back and fiddling with your fingers. 

“how the hell do you have such high lv?” He says his patients wearing thin. He needed to know if he was letting a psychopath hang around his brother and friends. 

but you just looked at him confused. “LV?” You chuckled a little, but he could hear the nervousness in your tone, he wasn’t sure what type of nervousness though, he couldn’t tell if you were nervous because he found out your secret or because he was actually scaring you. “LV is a video game term, right?” 

He could see the genuine confusion in your eyes and concluded that you didn’t know what LV was, most humans didn’t. “remember our conversation on stats?” You nodded timidly at his question and replied “Yeah, HP stands for Health Points or HoPe and other stuff like Attack and Defense... Sans, you’re starting to scare me, what’s wrong?” 

He took a small breath to steady himself, he hated hearing your voice all broken and scared like that and he hated being the cause of your voice breaking, but he had to know why you had such high LV, you could actually be a really bad person. 

“lv stands for love and love is an acronym for level of violence expressed, monsters ‘n humans get lv for hurting other monsters and or humans ‘n you’ve got 57 lv, so... how did ya get all that lv?”

When he asked you again he looked at you with his left eye blazing blue and the right pitch black. You looked at him and your face paled and your shoulders tensed. 

“U-uhm, i-i don’t know, I’ve never hurt a-anyone.” 

“bullshit!” He didn’t yell often and you flinched when he did, he could see the fear in your eyes and in your stance, you looked so small. He wanted to stop all of this, he wanted to forget about this and just go back to being friends, but he couldn’t now, knowing that you had 57 LV. He was sad, but… He was also mad, In his eye sockets you were this kind, amazing and funny girl that he had developed a huge dopey crush for and then everything he thought you were, be thrown out the door, he was distraught. 

“people don’t get lv for no reason, you have to be doing something to deserve all that lv,” 

“I don’t know Sans! I don’t know!  
M-maybe it’s a mistake.” You were still fidgeting with your fingers and he wanted to just grab your hands and incase them with his bony phalanges and calm you down, but you… You could be a murderer… Oh stars. You. You could be a murderer.

“i’m one of the best at reading souls and stats, it’s why i’m the royal judge, i’m never wrong with my stats reading and you have 57 lv.” He took a step towards you and you took a step back. 

“No,” you whispered under your breath. “No, I can’t have LV, I’m-I’m not like that!” 

“then explain how you have 57 lv!” He grabbed your forearm pulling you towards him and you hissed in pain shutting your eyes tightly. 

He blinked and looked at you for a few seconds rising a bone brow… He didn’t grab you that hard. His eye lights return from the confusion and curiosity and he just looks at you with a questioning look on his face.

You open your eyes and stare at him with tears building up in your eyes. He was holding your arm above your head and you just looked up at him in fear. 

“I-I. I.” You stuttered out trying to start a sentence but your tongue failing you. He looks to his pale phalanges grasping your forearm for a few seconds and then looks back to you and you shake your head slowly with a pleading look in your eyes. His eye sockets widen and the air is knocked out of his nonexistent lungs. 

No. 

No way. 

He grabbed your hand and pulled your sleeve up to your elbow as you tried to pull away, blubbering pleas for him to stop and that’s where he saw it. 

There were cuts littered up and down your forearm. 

You cut yourself. 

You cut yourself. 

The happy and bubbly, kind person he knew, self harmed. 

He felt nauseous, dizzy, pity and guilty. 

He felt nauseous and dizzy at the thought of you being in enough pain to actually do this to yourself, he felt pity because he knew what it was like to feel so much pain going on in your head to take drastic measures and he felt guilty for assuming the worst and not noticing the signs earlier on, he wanted you to be happy and he wanted to protect you, he lov- likes you. He didn’t want you to do this to yourself. 

He doesn’t know how long he stood there just staring at your arm with blank eye sockets as you struggle to pull away, still whispering “Please. Please, Sans. Give me my arm back, please.” 

Finally he looked away from your arm and looked at your eyes, at this point tears were pouring down from them. 

“where?” 

You blinked and looked up at him. “W-what?” Your voice was rough from all your crying. 

“where else?” 

Your mouth formed an O and your eyes widened and you struggled harder. “No, nononono. Sans no! Please!” 

He grabbed your other arm and made you look at him and he tried to convey all his emotions with one look, a look without judgment, without anger, just a look full of love and care. 

You stared into his eye lights for a few seconds, eventually you sniffed and nodded your head looking down. He lets go of your hands and you took off your jacket showing both of your arms littered with scars and cuts, but you don’t stop there, you take your Steven universe pants and roll them up to reveal your thighs littered in scars and new cuts as well. 

He looks over the pale white, fresh pink lines and the new scabs littered up and down your thighs and arms. He looks to your face and knew that wasn’t it. 

“all of them.” 

Your chest started to heave and you looked at him shaking your head. “Please no,” You whispered brokenly. 

“den.” 

The use of your nickname got you to lift up your shirt showing your muffin top that was also littered with scars and cuts, as he looked over your stomach you choked out a sob. 

“I’m sorry.” You collapse to your knees, your shirt falling back of your stomach. He looks at you sadly while you hunch over hugging yourself. He gets down on his knees in front of you putting a hand on your shoulder, you look up at him, tears still streaking down your face and you whisper “I’m sorry.” 

Without another word said, he pulls you into a hug letting you bury your face into his ribs as you sob, he just holds you, shushing you and rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down your back and petting your head.

“it’s ok. shhh, it’s ok. i’m here.”

You sob brokenly into his chest clutching at his jacket near his shoulder blades and his soul nearly brakes. He just sits there running his phalanges through your hair whispering encouragement.

So… That’s how you got your LV. It wasn’t a Level Of Violence Expressed to other people it was Violence Expressed to yourself. 

After your sobs subsided he put his hands on your shoulders and pushed you away slightly, you just whined sadly missing the contact. “why?” He questions looking at you and you just shrug limply. 

“I’m not 100% sure. I guess it’s a lot of different things… Sometimes it feels like I deserve it, like I deserve to be hurt, sometimes it’s nice to just look at the scars and know that I did them, that I have control over something...” you look back up at him tears filling up your eyes threatening to spell over again. 

“please don’t do this anymore. you’re…” he’s hesitated on his next words. “you’re my best friend and I hate that you do this to yourself, that you feel like you need to.” He grabs your shoulders and makes you look at him, your faces just inches apart. “you don’t. you don’t need to do this. And you sure as hell don’t deserve it. please don’t do this. please promise me you won’t do this anymore.” 

“Sans... I can’t promise that, you know I feel the same way about promises as you do.” 

“alright, fine. but promise me you’ll call or text me when you want to do this. tell me so i can help you.” 

You look at him for a few seconds and then launch yourself into his chest wrapping your arms around him tightly whispering into his collarbone “Ok. Ok, I’ll try.” He returns the hug burying his face into your neck feeling blue tears well up in his own eye sockets, he’s been trying to hold it back, but now...? 

But he knows you’ll get through this, he knows things will get better eventually. You’re strong. And he’ll be there for you. You’ll both get through this. 

 

The end


End file.
